Please Tell Me
by Azn Angel Hikari
Summary: TK moves away before Kari ever gets to tell TK how she feels about him. Then what happens when TK returns with..... Another girl! Hints of Kenyako, and Yamora, but mainly Takari.
1. Wishful Thinking

Please Tell Me by karikamiya07  
  
me "Alright ppl this is my first fanficcy so like it's not going to be that great obviously!"  
  
davis "Does Kari fall in love with me????"  
  
me "Of course not! Why would she fall in love with you when she has a wonderful person like TK?!"  
  
davis "Are you kidding?! All TP has is his stupid basketball skills! Those are nothing compared to me!"  
  
Cody "Okay I think I should step in here and do the disclaimer myself. Karikamiya07 does not own any part of Digimon although she wishes she did."  
  
* hears some punching and fighting coming from karikamiya07 and Davis *  
  
Cody * sweatdrops anime style * "Uh.. This story is told by Kari's POV, but that may change later on. On with the fanfic!"  
  
Chapter 1: Wishful Thinking ~*~  
  
I had just come from my last class. What a great feeling it is to be free for the weekend! I'll get to hang out with my best pals, and HIM. Everytime I think of his ocean blue eyes and his messy blond hair I just go into my own little fantasy world. I wish I could tell him that I love him but that would be crazy! I mean ME, Kari Kamiya actually having a chance with Takeru Takaishi?! I mean that's crazy! Not just because he's my best friend, but also because I mean he IS the most popular boy in school! I just wouldn't have a chance....  
  
"Hello? Earth to Kari! Are you in there?" Of course my closest girl friend Yolei has to pick this time to interrupt!  
  
"Huh?- wah? Oh hi Yolei.. What do you want?"  
  
"Uh well I wanted to know why you've been standing at your locker for about 10 minutes now just staring and daydreaming?!!!"  
  
Great, just great. Way to go Kari... Make everyone notice that something, let alone SOMEONE is on your mind. Please don't ask anymore questions Yolei....  
  
"Are you thinking about TK again Kari?" Nuts! Of course she has to guess exactly who the person is who I'm thinking about. I can feel myself starting to blush a deep crimson on my face.  
  
"N-no... I was just, uh- umm thinking about what I was going to do this weekend!! Heh heh heh heeh..."  
  
"Right Kari... You're just lucky I don't feel like calling you on this one!" Whew! Thank goodness for that Yolei. "Anyways Kari, were all going down to watch TK and Davis in their basketball game. Wanna come?"  
  
"Count me in! Let me just get my stuff."  
  
"Okay, well I'll meetcha down in the gym!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
I quickly grab my things from my locker, shut the door and race down towards the gym. I really want a good seat considering all the girls will try and get them in TK's little fanclub. They are so annoying! So when I finally get there, there are still like a bazillion girls around the front. Luckily I happen to see Cody, Yolei and Ken sitting in a good spot where they saved a seat for me.  
  
"Hey guys! Wow! It's really packed here today!" I say as I try and squeeze through the crowds of people.  
  
"Hey Kari!" All of them say at the same time.  
  
Right after they had said that, players started coming out from the sides of the gym, and everyone started to cheer for the Odaiba Onslaughters. That's when I saw him come out. He arms were extremely muscular thanks to all his basketball workouts. I mean you could even see it when he was jogging! He'd grown a lot since our last trip to the digital world, which was like 3 years ago. He just happened to be the last one out of the locker room. I mean not that it's not that unlikely, I mean he IS the captain of the basketball team! Most of the players sat down on the bench, while some of them went on to the court to begin the game. TK was in the center ready to receive a jump shot. You could see the name Takaishi printed in Gold on his back, while the outsides of the jersey was lined with blue. The referee blew his whistle and the game started.  
  
The game pretty much went smoothly for our team, the home team, with TK just putting baskets in like he was playing with little kids who didn't stand a chance against him. He made it look so easy! Finally the buzzer went for the last second, and we had won 21 to 18! Everyone started to jump up from their seats and cheer! TK was lifted up in the air by his fellow team members as they headed off towards the changing rooms. The rest of the gang and I went along cheering as loud as we could, and then started to leave the gym.  
  
Once we got out of the gym we could see people cheering for awhile, until they finally left. Yolei, Ken, and Cody went with some other classmates to a pizza parlor to celebrate and I said I'd be along with them in awhile. Soon everyone left, and slowly different basketball players came out of the change room. Finally TK came out too.  
  
"Alright I'll see you guys at practice next week!" TK yelled as he walked out of the change room. Then he noticed I was waiting by the door.  
  
"Well hello Angel. Did you see the game?" I smiled at his nickname for me that he used ever since we got back from the digital world.  
  
"Uhuh. You were amazing TK as usual. Anyways, the gang went over to the pizza parlor for a victory bash, wanna come?"  
  
"Are you going to be there?" I blushed at his comment. TK always flirted with me. It was kinda like his little ritual or something. Still, I know he only thinks of me as a best friend, unfortunately...  
  
"Yeah I'm going." I replied, trying to turn away ever so slightly so that he wouldn't see me blushing.  
  
"Count me in then!" He chuckled as we started to walk out the doors and towards the street.  
  
Absent mindedly TK put his arm around my waist. Of course I notice EVERYTHING that he does, so I asked him about it.  
  
"TK, you do know that you have your arm around my waist right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" He asked while still staring in front of him.  
  
"Well I just wanted to know why?"  
  
"Just felt like it I guess. Why? Does it bother you?"  
  
"Oh no! Sorry, I was just curious.." I said as we just silently walked the rest of the way to the parlor, each lost in our own thoughts.  
  
Why does he flirt with me? Does he actually like me? * Sigh * sometimes boys can be so frustrating to interpret.  
  
~*~ End of Chapter One  
  
Davis "I-I can't believe TC has his arm around MY girl's waist!!"  
  
me "Well he does Davis so deal with it!"  
  
Davis * grumbles *  
  
me "Anyways, I forgot to mention that Davis, Ken, Yolei, TK and Kari are all about the age of 16 or 17. And Cody is about the age of 14, just to clear up any misunderstandings! Also I hope you all R+R because this is my first Fanfiction and I'd like to know what you guys thought of it! Plus, if I get reviews, then the second chapter will be out sooner!!! See ya later!" 


	2. What's Wrong TK?

Me "Hey guys! I can't believe I actually got 7 reviews in one day! Oh yeah and you guys were right about that score thing. I just kinda didn't realize what numbers I was putting down. Thanks to all those people for reviewing! I tried to get this chapter up as quickly as I could!"

Davis "I STILL can't believe that TY has his arms around MY girl! Wait till I get my hands on him!"

Me "Hey! Remember, I'M the one who writes this fic! What makes you think that YOU'LL beat HIM?!!"

Davis *** **grumbles** * "**Stupid writer….."

Me "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY DAVIS?????!!!!!!!!!!"

Davis "No-nothing…"

Me "Hmf.. You're lucky this time! I'm too lazy to beat you up!"

Ken "Alright, I'll do the disclaimer this time…. Karikamiya07 does not own any part of Digimon (except for the characters she made up called Crystal and Dan/Danny), otherwise Kari and TK would've ended up together at the end of season 2." * Ken quickly runs away, while Davis chases after him *

Me "Alright, on with the next chapter, and remember, this is from Kari's POV!"

centerub**Chapter 2: What's wrong TK?** /u/b****/center

pcenteru~*~/u/center

We entered the pizza parlor and found the booth where the rest of the gang were sitting.

"Hey! Look who it is! Mister basketball pro!" This of course came from TK's best pal, Dan, although I like to call him Danny.

"Hey 'sup people?" TK responded, as he slapped hands with all his friends.

"Hey Kari, come sit down!" Yolei yelled. So, I sat down in the booth beside my best girl friends who happened to be Yolei and a girl named Crystal whom I had met that year. TK sat down next to me after he greeted all the people.

We got to talking about the game, and then the pizza came. All the guys started to snatch away the pizza, while the girls just sat there looking at how fast they ate! (A/N: Hey! They just came from an exhausting b-ball game!) Finally the girls managed to get some hands into the whole mob, and managed to get a few slices.

Slowly people started to leave one by one with the exception of Ken and Yolei, and then Crystal and Danny cuz they were both couples. That just left TK and me with Cody. Cody said that he would stay and pay the bill, so me and TK headed off.

The sky was a dark grey but I didn't really care because my house was close by. TK offered to walk me home since it was on his way home too anyways. We walked silently down the street. To tell you the truth, it was actually pretty awkward. I mean we ARE best friends and all, and he doesn't really seem to be talking today… I started to get worried that something was horribly wrong. I mean he just stared out in front of us like he was concentrating on something.

"TK-" I began, but I didn't get to finish because there was a crash of lightning that streaked across the sky. 

"Kari! Here, take my jacket and put it around you." TK yelled across the downpour of rain. I took it gladly because I was wearing a white shirt and I REALLY didn't want it to turn see-through! 

We started running back to my apartment while our shoes and everything got soaked with water. Finally we got back to the apartment and stood outside the door while we caught our breath. I managed to take a glimpse of TK while he was catching his breath and oh boy did I feel bad. He got absolutely soaked! His white shirt turned see-through (although I didn't really mind that part cuz he REALLY looked HOT!). Still; his green baggy pants were soaked and so were his shoes, not to mention his messy hair.

"TK, it's still raining really hard, and you're soaked as it is right now. Why don't you come in and take a shower, while I put your clothes in the dryer, and you can where something of Tai's?" I offered.

"That would be great Kari, thanks."

"No problem."

So we entered the house and I threw my bag against the wall, and took off my shoes. TK did the same and then went into the bathroom and started a shower. I took off the jacket he lent me, and I put it in the dryer but didn't turn it on because I still had to get TK's other clothes when he came out of the shower. So, in the meantime I went into Tai's closet to find something for TK to wear while his clothes dried. I managed to find a pair of shorts with a drawstring and a black tank top. Afterwards I went into the living room and flipped on the television to see if anything good was on. I managed to find some boring documentary as TK stepped out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of my best friend and crush in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah yeah, very funny. So where are the clothes?" TK shot back after I giggled.

I tossed him the clothes that I had got from Tai's room, and TK gave me the clothes that were drenched in rainwater. After TK went back into the bathroom to change, I went back to the dryer and turned it on so that his clothes would be dry when he went home. I went out onto the balcony to take a look at how hard to rain was hitting the ground. 

I could hear TK coming out of the bathroom and he must've seen me outside on the balcony because he came outside to join me. 

"Hey Hikari. Umm, I need to talk to you."

I knew it must have been something important because he never calls me by my full name unless it's important, so I turn around to face him.

"What's wrong TK?" I stare into his ocean blue eyes again, and I was once again captured by how beautiful they looked on him. His hair was still slightly damp and so was partly hanging down on his face. Oh TK! Why can't I tell you all the things I feel about you? I wish I knew if you felt the same way about me. It would just make things so much easier if I did!

"Hikari, I've been meaning to tell you this for the longest time now… It's just that, oh hell I don't know… I just wanted to tell you before it eats my insides out…."

"Go on TK." I say as I brace myself for any bad news I might receive.

"Well Hikari, I-I….."

****

centerub**End of Chapter 2**/u/b**/**center

pcenter~*~/center

Me "Muhahah! Cliffhanger! Although it's not much of one I have to say…. O well! It's one nonetheless!" 

Davis "See readers?!!! Isn't she evil?! She won't let me be with Kari!"

Me "That's because you don't deserve to be with Kari you idiot!"

Davis What did you just call me?!

Me "You heard me Davis! You wanna do something about it?"

Davis "Yeah, I do!"

* Davis charges at me, except I step to one side and he slams into a lamppost *

Me "ooo, that's got to hurt! Anyways, the next chapter is going to be from Kari AND TK's POV! (it kinda makes the story more interesting). L8ter you guys!"


	3. Broken Friendship

Me "Hey y'all! I really appreciate how many reviews I've got so far! Lol most of you guys were complaining about the cliffhanger, but wait no more!  
  
* everyone glares evily at Kari * * Kari sweatdrops Anime style *  
  
Me "Uh.. Heh heh heh heh.. Here's Chapter 3 of Please Tell Me!"  
  
Ken "My turn! I get to do the disclaimer! Karikamiya07 does not own any part of Digimon except for 2 characters she made up called Crystal and Dan/Danny. Oh yeah and Davis is still unconscious from that whole lamppost situation.."  
  
Me "Oh yeah, hmm maybe we should get that checked for him.. Hey Ken! You can do it! I'm too lazy.. Now on with the fic!"  
  
(A/N: Remember, this is told by Kari AND TK's POV! Oh yeah and sorry about all that HTML stuff in the last chapter.. That stuff didn't work anyways. .)  
  
Chapter 3: Broken Friendship ~*~ TK's POV:  
  
"I-I, I'm moving to Canada.." TK stated as his face fell to the floor. (A/N: Who saw that coming besides tis022 cuz she helped me come up with the idea!?)  
  
I couldn't face looking into those beautiful crimson eyes as I told my best friend, who also happened to be my crush, that I was moving. She was anything a guy could ask for in a girl. She was smart, funny, caring and compassionate, not to mention she also looked HOT! Why do you think I worked so hard to get on the basketball team? I wanted her to notice me. I mean guys would be like almost crawling over her, except one thing always sticks in my mind. She NEVER accepts a date from any of the other guys! Strange but I guess she just hasen't found the right guy for her yet. Oh how I wish that could be me!  
  
"Y-you-you're moving to C-Canada?!" She asked almost completely in tears. It pained me so much to look at her this way.  
  
Kari's POV:  
  
As soon as TK had said that he was moving to Canada I was in complete shock! I mean I've never even told TK that I love him! Now he's going to be on like the other side of the planet and I'm going to be stuck here with just some of my friends! I mean I won't even have a best friend anymore! It hurt me so much to know that he was leaving me behind, that I felt the tears creeping up in my eyes.  
  
I managed to choke out, "Y-you-you're moving to C-Canada?!"  
  
Once I saw him nod his head I felt like my heart just shattered into a million pieces. I started to cry my eyes out on the back porch.  
  
TK's POV:  
  
I nodded my head silently when she asked me again if I was actually moving. All of a sudden she broke out into tears and I couldn't stand to look at her like this anymore. So you know what I did? I fled. I fled like a coward. I just grabbed my clothes and left a note that I had made previously on the living room table. I ran out the door and I could still hear her crying. I knew this would happen! Why couldn't I just stay here with Yamato while mom went to Canada? Don't get me wrong though, believe me, I've tried. Mom thinks it will be better if I'm with her. How can it be better though when I don't have my best friend with me by my side? Now she probably hates me anyways for leaving her. Kari's POV:  
  
I heard TK leave my house while I was still out on the porch. Why should I care? I'm never going to see him again right? So why should I even bother to talk to him.  
  
I shut the door behind me as I ran into my room and threw myself on the bed. All I wanted to do was just to cry myself to sleep without any interruptions from anyone. Not even my family. If I'm going to be alone without a best friend, then I may as well start now.  
  
~*~  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Me "Yeah okay I know this chapter was really short, but it means I'll get the next chapter up hopefully more quickly! How many people actually guessed what TK was going to say? If you guessed right congrats! Anyways, until next time see you guys!"  
  
P.S. Remember to R+R please!! 


	4. A Final Goodbye?

Me "Uh thanks for all the reviews guys!! Davis is kinda in the hospital right now.. I think I may have gave him a concussion or something.. ANYWAYS! Umm this is the 4th chapter!! Yay!! Ken do your stuff!"  
  
Ken "Alright! Karikamiya07 does not own any part of digimon! Thank you!" * bows *  
  
Me * sweatdrops * "Uh.. Thanks Ken.. On with the fic! (Don't worry it's told from Kari's POV this time!)"  
  
Chapter 4: A Final Goodbye? ~*~  
  
I awoke the next morning fully clothed because I cried myself to sleep last night. The curtains were slightly drawn in my room, but they were still open enough for me to see that it had turned out to be a beautiful day. I don't feel like it's beautiful though. Nothing is anymore to me. I mean why would it be? My best friend/crush is leaving. He was the best guy I've ever known, and now I'll probably never see him again!  
  
I managed to drag myself out of bed and move towards the door. Obviously Tai heard me because he screamed out for me to come to the living room.  
  
"What is it Tai? I'm not in the mood right now." I say as I open the door revealing my brother sitting on the couch.  
  
"Here. I found this note on the table from TK last night. He told me what happened last night over the telephone."  
  
"Oh great. So my best friend is advertising my life to my brother?!" I snapped as I took the note away from Tai and went back into my room.  
  
I went to sit by my desk and opened the letter I had received last night. It read:  
  
Dear Kari,  
  
I'm sorry I'm moving away from you. My mother got a new job that will take us to Canada. I tried to convince her to let me stay here with Matt but she wouldn't listen. She said that it would be better for me to go to Canada and see new cultures. I'm sorry. I'm leaving on Saturday August 24 at 2:00pm. I'll be at the airport terminal 5. I really hope you'll come and see me goodbye Kari. If you don't though I'll understand. If I don't see you I want you to know how much of a great person you are, and don't let anybody tell you otherwise! I love you Kari.  
  
Love your best friend,  
  
Takeru Takaishi  
  
I finished the letter and almost broke out into tears again. He was so considerate, and here I am being selfish crying and not wanting to see him again! Wait a minute! Saturday August 24 at 2 o'clock is today in one hour! I still have time to see him!  
  
Only one thing stuck out in my mind about that letter as I ran out the door as quick as I could. TK said he loved me. I knew it was only as a best friend but coming from him it meant a lot to me. All my mind was focused on was getting to the airport as quickly as I could. (A/N: Let's just fastforward a bit and say that Kari finally arrived at the airport via a cab!)  
  
I was running through the airport looking for terminal 5 and pushing people out of the way. I finally found it and just as my luck was, the plane was already boarding. I saw TK's mom start to go in, which means that TK must still be out here!!  
  
"TK!!! TK!!! Where are you?!"  
  
I saw a blonde head turn around in surprise and I found myself staring into his ocean blue eyes once more. Maybe for the last time..  
  
"TK! I'm so glad I made it in time!"  
  
"Kari you came! Thank you so much! You know you'll always be my best friend right?"  
  
"You'll always be mine too! Oh TK! I'll NEVER forget you!" I could feel the tears starting to creep up on my eyes again, and slowly some of them started to come falling down my face.  
  
TK picked up his hand that wasen't around his carry on bag and started to wipe off my tears.  
  
"I'll never forget you either Angel." His voice was so caring and I just wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
(This is the speaker phone talking) "THIS IS THE LAST CALL FOR BOARDING ON THE FLIGHT TY88 IN TERMINAL 5! THE LAST CALL FOR PASSENGERS THAT ARE BOARDING!!!"  
  
"Oh Kari! That's my flight! I have to go now! Oh I'll miss you and I love you!" TK yelled as he ran off into the flight.  
  
"I love you to TK!" I yelled after him. More then you'll ever know...  
  
~*~  
  
That day feels so long ago yet it's only been about a year now. Yes it's me, Kari Kamiya. TK and I wrote to each other for about a month after that happened, but then we started to forget to keep on responding, and soon we weren't talking to each other at all. I've managed to move on with my life somewhat but it's been hard. Sure I've had some boyfriends but they're still nothing compared to what TK would've been like. I still really miss him, but I guess it's all fantasy now! Every now and then I still take out that note he gave me that last night we had together. It makes me feel so comforted. I wonder if I'll ever see him again...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4 ~*~  
  
Me "Yay! This is one chapter that I think is relatively good!! Lol! Lot's of people say I don't give myself enough credit but oh well!!! So tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews!! Also don't worry! It's not over just yet!!!" 


	5. An Unexpected Return

Davis "Look who's back! Wonderful me!!"

Me "As you can see folks, Davis is back….. Woop de doo…."

Davis "So what happened in the fic?"

Me "Well TK moved to Canada…"

Davis "WHAT?! You mean I can actually have Kari all to myself?!"

Kari "Uh no Davis! There's NO way I'd date you!!"

Me "Kari where'd you come from……. Oh well! Ken do your stuff!"

Ken "Karikamiya07 does not own any part of Digimon."

Me "On with the fic! Oh yeah TK and Kari are around the ages of 25 now."

centerbu**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Return**/b/u/center

centerbu**~*~**/b/u/center

* bu**Canada**/b/u *

YES!!! I'm free!! Finally!!! I graduated from University!! Now I get to kick back and relax for the rest of the summer……..

"Hey TK wait up!" My best friend Onica was trying to catch up with me. Her full name is Onica Sacura Yuy. Her hair is really short, just like I remember Kari's to be. Except hers' is bright red. She has purple eyes too. But the best feature about my best friend is that she was a digidestined too! Yes, that's right! A Canadian digidestined! Her digimon was Evemon and her crest was the crest of Wisdom! (A/N: This digimon doesn't actually exist! My friend made it up! :P)

"Hey Onica! What's up?"

"Well….. I have a surprise for ya!"

"Really? What?" I'm just thinking in my head. What could Onica possibly have for me? I mean I THINK I have everything that I want……

"Hehehhe….. Here ya go!" Onica handed me a pink envelope with my name on it. "Common TK! Open it!"

"Okay!" So, I carefully opened the envelope and found what was inside. I lifted it out and almost gasped in shock. Two tickets to Odaiba, Japan!!

"I thought you might like it. I mean after all, when you first got here you were always talking about how great a place it was and how you would give anything to go back! So, I talked it over with your mom and she agreed that it wouldn't hurt her if you went back there! Plus she even agreed that if you really couldn't part with Odaiba this time around, you could live there. She thinks that your old enough now to take care of yourself. So, I booked the tickets for you and me as a graduation present from me and your mom!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was LITERALLY speechless!! I could finally go back to Odaiba and see all my friends, Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Matt, Tai, and…..Kari. Oh what a joy that would be to see HER again. I wonder how much she's changed since I saw her last?

"Onica, I-I have no words to express my gratitude to you! T-this is amazing! I can finally go back to Odaiba!!" I reached over to Onica and pulled her into an extremely tight hug.

* Ugh * * Gasp * "T-TK I c-can't breath!" * Wheeze *

"Huh? Oh sorry Onica. I'm just so ecstatic about the trip!"

* Puff Puff * "I-it's okay, just make sure to pack for this weekend! We can always get your other stuff sent over later if you decide to stay in Odaiba!"

"Yeah! Oh this is going to be a blast! You can meet all my old friends! I have to call Yamato and tell him I'm coming!"

"Alright TK. Well I have to go to soccer practice! I'll see you on the weekend for the trip!" Onica said as she waved and ran off.

"See ya Onica! Thank you so much again!" I called after her.

I still can't believe after like 5 years I'm going back to Odaiba again!!!

* bu**Odaiba**/b/u *

* sigh * Another boring day in Odaiba! I finished teacher's college about a week ago, and now it's just another boring summer. I wish something exciting would happen around here now a days…..

"Hey Kari!"

"Oh hey Yolei! What's up?"

"Nothing really. Ken just phoned me. I think he needs to ask me something… I mean he DID say to meet him in the park."

"Oh cool! Do you actually think he's going to propose?"

"Well I don't know really.. I think he's been giving me hints, but you know how thick I can be sometimes!"

"Ha ha Yolei! Well you don't want to keep your future husband waiting now do you?" I giggled.

"No I guess not! See ya later Kari!" 

"Bye! I hope your meeting goes well!"

* Sigh * Great, just great…. Yolei might be getting married, Tai's off in Paris because of his diplomatic statis, Crystal and Danny are ALREADY married, and Matt and Sora are too! (A/N: Okay! I'm sorry about these pairings to anyone who doesn't like them but I'm going according to the TV show!!) I mean am I the ONLY one without at least a boyfriend?! I mean even Davis has a girlfriend!! How pathetic am I? Of course I know the reason why I don't have a boyfriend… I keep on comparing everyone to TK! I mean am I even fantisizing anymore? I can't even really remember just how great he was! I make him seem like a god. Get a grip Kari! He's not coming back! You're never going to see him again!! So why do I still keep on thinking about him?!

* BEEP BEEP *

"Huh? Oh my cell phone!"

"Hello? Hikari Kamiya speaking!"

"Hey Kari! It's Matt!"

"Oh hey Matt! What's up?"

"Uh. Well I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Uh okay… What is it?"

"Just meet me at the airport this weekend on Saturday at 5 o'clock, okay? There's someone that's been waiting a long time to see you."

"Oh okay…. Well I should get going anyways. Bye!"

"Bye Kari!"

Who could it be that Matt wants me to see? I mean I don't think one of my friends is away….. Maybe it's Willis! We haven't seen him for awhile. It must have been last new year's that he came to Mimi's party. Hmm, oh well I guess I'll just have to find out on Saturday!

Let's just skip to Saturday!

Alright. So let's just go see this "mystery person" Matt wants me to see. Hmm, there he is over there!

"Hey Matt!" He turned around to look at who was calling his name.

"Oh hey Kari! Glad you could make it!"

"No problem! So who's this 'mystery person' you wanted me to see?"

"Nope! I'm not telling you till you see him!"

"Okay…"

Then the passengers from the plane started to come out one by one. It was hard to make out anybody in the throng of people.

"Uh hey Matt. How am I supposed to know who this person is?"

"Don't worry Kari. You'll know him when you see him!" He winked at me and gave me a smile.

"Okay…."

We waited around for like 15 minutes and the crowds of people started to disappear. Then the sliding door opened and a person came out. At first all I saw was a bunch of blonde hair. Great, so it was Willis! But no! He's different somehow… His face… It seems so familiar yet I can't really place it…

"K-KARI!!!" This person yelled at me and started to run towards me. It was at that moment when I heard his voice that I recognized him!

"TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

bucenter**END OF CHAPTER 5**/center/b/u

pbucenter**~*~**/b/u/center

Me "I'm sorry everyone for leaving yet another cliffhanger!!" 

Davis "NOOOOO!!!! TS came back?!"

Me "Yeah! TK's back so you can just bug off Davis!"

Davis "I'll do whatever I want thank you very much!"

Me "Uh Davis. You DID manage to remember that I'M the one who writes the story here! I could just make something happen to you at any moment….."

Davis "No! Please no!!" * gets down on his knees and whimpers *

Me "That's better. Anyways until next time you guys! Please remember to R+R!! Oh yeah, if the html stuff shows up on this fic, I'm sorry! I still haven't quite figured out how html works on this thing!"


	6. Letter of Love

Me "Uh yeah sorry about the delay with this last chapter! I guess I've sort of been busy doing some things with websites and stuff..." Davis * sniff * "I can't believe TP came back... Now I'll never get Kari ever..." Me "I can't believe I actually pity you Davis.. I guess I could change that..." A girl walks into the room, and all of a sudden Davis's eyes completely bulge out of their sockets. Sam "OMG!! Is that really Davis Motimiya?! I can't believe it's you!" (A/N: This is one of my internet friends who's like in love with Davis so yeah just telling you guys!) Davis "You know who I am?" Okay so the two go off in a corner of the room and talk. Ken "Uh yeah. karikamiya07 does not own any part of Digimon! She also doesn't own the new character Onica, her friend does though!" Me "Alright on with the fic! Oh yeah this is from Kari's POV again!"  
  
Chapter 6: Letter of Love ~*~  
  
"TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" OMG!! I can't believe it's him!!! I mean this is like a dream come true!! He's finally back again!  
  
I run to greet him and we both embrace in a really tight hug.  
  
"OMG TK!! I can't believe you're back!!"  
  
"I can't believe it's you Kari!"  
  
It was then that I noticed her. She had just come from the behind the screen door carrying her luggage and stopped right behind TK. Just as I saw her me and TK let go of our embrace. TK then realised who was behind him.  
  
"Oh hey! I wanted you guys to meet my friend from Canada! Her name's Onica."  
  
"Hey! Nice to meet you all!" She smiled sweetly.  
  
I felt a sharp pain go through my heart. FRIEND?! Yeah right! She's cute, I'm POSITIVE she's more then just a "friend". My smile quickly faded as I looked at her being so friendly to everyone.  
  
"You must be Kari! TK's told me so much about you!" Onica broke me out of my daze.  
  
"Uh- yeah that's me." Funny, TK NEVER told me about you!  
  
"Well TK we should probably get you and Onica to my house so you guys can unpack!"  
  
"Umm I think I'm actually going to go home. I suddenly don't feel to well.." No lie!! I mean I really don't feel too well with this new bitch here! (A/N: Feisty isn't she?)  
  
"Oh Kari! Are you sure you're okay to go home by yourself?" That's it TK be your usual kind caring self... Yet you don't seem to care enough about me to tell me about your new girlfriend!  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine."  
  
I turned around and started to leave. The other's gave me a puzzled look but I didn't care. I briskly walked to my car and started to drive home.  
  
I finally got home, and headed straight for my bedroom. I was so mad that I slammed both doors behind me as I walked. I finally got to my room and flopped down on my bed. I immediately plunged my face into my pillow and tears started to come from my eyes.  
  
I don't know how long I cried for but I awoke the next morning with the same clothes that I had had on the night before. I could still feel hatred towards TK. How could he do this to me? Show up with a pretty girl and just pretend like everything's the same? This hatred was nothing compared to the hatred I felt towards Onica though.  
  
I managed to sit up in my bed and I felt something from under my pillow. I pulled out a piece of paper that was under the pillow and carefully unfolded it. It was the letter TK had given me 5 years ago!! I forgot that I had put it under my pillow for safe keeping like a week ago! I read the letter over again and I start to get this warm feeling again inside me. What am I thinking? Why am I so mad at TK? It was partly MY fault because I stopped keeping in touch with him.. Plus, if he found someone better then me, well I guess it's just fate. I'm such an idiot! I ran off yesterday when TK was really happy to see me.  
  
I started to curse myself when the phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Hikari Kamiya speaking." I say in a solemn voice.  
  
"Hey Hikari."  
  
"TK.. Hey. Umm what did you want?"  
  
"You weren't just sick yesterday were you?" He said in a serious tone. He saw right through what I said! But then again I shouldn't be so surprised. It's TK! This guy knows me better then anyone! At least he used to....  
  
"No TK. I wasen't just sick."  
  
"Listen Kari I really want to talk to you alone. Do you mind meeting me in the park?"  
  
"Uh sure TK. I'll meet you there in like 5 minutes okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I put down the reciever and try to collect all my thoughts. How am I going to look at TK without breaking down? Oh well I guess I'll have to try since he'll be around Onica all the time..  
  
I grabbed my jacket and went out the door to meet TK.  
  
When I finally got to the park I saw TK leaning up against a tree. My god he looked cute!! He had changed somewhat since I last saw him. His blonde messy hair had now grown to about halfway down his neck and he was a lot more muscular looking now. His deep ocean blue eyes had remained unchanged.  
  
I neared closer towards him and he looked up from his tree and caught sight of me.  
  
"H-hey TK.." I say hesitantly.  
  
"Hey Hikari."  
  
"Umm. You wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
"Yeah. What exactly bothered you yesterday? I mean you seemed really happy to see me one minute, and then the next you seemed so- I don't know. Distant."  
  
"I had something on my mind." I say vaguely as I turned my face away to the side. "Uh- H-how's your girlfriend Onica today?"  
  
"Oh she's fine. She was kinda puzzled by your actions yesterday. W-wait! What did you just say Kari?!" "I asked you how your girlfriend Onica's doing."  
  
"WHAT?! HAHAHAHAH!!!!!" TK started to laugh hysterically and I had no idea what was so funny.  
  
"Y-you think Onica's my girlfriend?!" TK said astonished.  
  
"W-ell yeah. I mean she's pretty and she seems really nice."  
  
"Kari. Onica's not my girlfriend! She's just one of my best friends!" TK said on a more serious tone.  
  
"Oh." Now I felt REALLY stupid! I jumped to conclusions that Onica happened to be TK's girlfriend thinking that TK lied when he said that she was just a friend! I should've known better then to assume that! What was I thinking? Man am I messed up!  
  
"So where is your girlfriend then TK?"  
  
"What makes you think I have one?"  
  
"Well you're really nice and everything I just assumed.." I looked away as I blushed. It's not easy saying what you think about a person you know!  
  
TK started to walk over towards me. He took his fingers and gently brought my face to look at his.  
  
"I haven't had a girlfriend since I've been here in Odaiba." He said gently as I got captured in his eyes.  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to ask TK the one question that's stuck out in my mind for the past 5 years.  
  
"TK? You know that note you gave me before you left?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you really mean it when you said that you loved me?"  
  
I've been waiting for your answer for so long! TK! Please tell me that you love me!  
  
ENDOF CHAPTER 6  
  
~*~  
  
Me "Okay so this chapter was completely full of sap! Oh well! It's my first fanfic so I can get away with it! :P"  
  
Davis and Sam emerge from the back of the room with Davis having about a million lipstick marks on his face.  
  
Me "Uh listen Davis, I don't even want to know okay?"  
  
Davis "Uhhhuhh..."  
  
Me * sweatdrops * "Uh yeah. Well that's it for this chapter! C ya next chapter! Remember to R+R guys!!" 


	7. Please Tell Me

Me * Sniff * "This is the last chapter!!!!!!!! Thank you for everyone that reviewed my first fanfic!! I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews!!! Thanks guys!!! By the way sorry about the delay with this chapter.. I've had A LOT of work I've had to do. I guess I'll update little pages now and then for this fanfic so that other people can also find this fanfiction now that there's no more story!!"  
  
Davis "NOOO!!!!!!!! You mean I can't bug you anymore?!"  
  
Me "Davis you KNOW I'm going to make other TAKARI'S!!!"  
  
Davis "Why can't you make a Daikari for once?! Oh well at least I get to bug you.."  
  
Ken * sniff * "This is the last time I'm going to be able to do a disclaimer for this fic.." * sniff * "Alright alright.. Karikamiya07 does not own any part of digimon."  
  
Me "On with the fic! Hope you like this last chapter!!!"  
  
Chapter 7: Please Tell Me  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you really mean it when you said that you loved me?"  
  
I've been waiting for your answer for so long! TK! Please tell me that you love me! TK stared me in the eyes for a minute and then started to bend down towards me. My eyes widened with shock when his lips touched mine. My god they were so soft!!! It was a really soft kiss that only lasted a minute or so but my whole body felt as if it melted right there on the spot!!!  
  
After about a minute TK took his hand back from my chin and straightened up. He stared me in the eyes.  
  
"Does that answer your question Angel?" He said softly with a small smile.  
  
All I did was nod as we leaned in for yet another soft kiss, except this time it was a little longer then last time.  
  
We split apart and went over to a bench to sit down. We stared up at the bright stars for awhile before TK spoke.  
  
"So did you ACTUALLY think I liked Onica?"  
  
"Umm. Well yeah.." I said quietly and blushed for being so hot headed.  
  
"Heh heh. Well I like Onica and everything just not in a girlfriend sort of way, more in like a sisterly way."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
I think TK sensed that I was putting myself down for thinking that he liked Onica because he started to change the topic of the conversation slightly.  
  
"Do you know who I missed the most when I was away?" When he saw that I shook my head he continued, "Well it wasn't Tai, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Sora, Joe, Mimi; not even my own brother Matt. It was you. You know you've always been really special to me. We've always shared a bond. I mean you were the bearer of Light and I was the bearer of Hope and without Hope there'd be no Light and vice versa with Light. I never forgot you Hikari."  
  
I knew he was being serious because he hardly EVER uses my real name except when it's something important. I can't believe he actually thought so highly of me. I mean he was the captain of the basketball team, which basically automatically made him the most popular guy in school. There were always girls hanging around him, most of which were a lot prettier then me. So he DID notice me back then....  
  
"You won't believe how much I missed you TK when you were away.." I replied.  
  
He smiled down at me and we just stared at the stars for about 30 minutes which was more like an eternity for me.  
  
Finally it was getting pretty late and TK walked me home. We got up towards my apartement door and shared a quick kiss.  
  
"So, does this mean I'll see you tomorrow without you running off?" TK asked grinning.  
  
I giggled, "Actually you never know.. I might just get jealous of Onica and run off!"  
  
"Well then I'll just have to chase you down now won't I?" TK said as we leaned in for another kiss.  
  
"I guess so." I whispered as we broke off the kiss.  
  
"Goodnight Angel."  
  
"Goodnight." I said as I turned the door open and walked inside and headed towards my room. I flopped down on my bed and went over the events that had happened that night.  
  
When I had left that night my heart was split in half, and when I returned it was whole again.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Me "WAHH!!!!!!!!! It's all over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!! lolz! The next chapter will be either a credits chapter or the same chapter of this just told in TK's POV!! By the way please check out my other fic!!!! See ya!!!!!" 


	8. Everyone please read the bottom of this ...

Me "Hey everybody!! I finally got around to doing the credits page!! Yeah! Lolz here are the people that encouraged me to keep on going and gave me some really great advice! Thanks you guys! Luv ya all!"  
  
Whose Liner: Thanks for reviewing my fic and talking to me on AIM!! Lolz! Keep up the good work on your fic, and Who's Line is it anyways rox!!!  
  
Takerus Lost Angel: Wow! What can I say for you? Thank you sooooo much!!! You're sooo nice and you keep on reading my work! Thanks!! I also love your fics too but you already know that! Lolz! Luv ya's buddy!  
  
TheAngelofLove: Thank you so much for constantly reviewing my fic!! I love your entries!  
  
Hikari Takaishi: TAKARI4EVA!! Lol! I really hope you'll be pleased with the fic that I'm doing with your idea! See yas!  
  
LitOaZnAkiRA: Thank you so much for reviewing my fics! It's really great cuz I love your fics and it's sort of like an honor or sumthing to be getting reviews from you saying that my fics good! Thank you!!!  
  
Carla : Ah yes Carla! Lolz! It's kinda funny cuz you've never seen Digimon before but you like the fic just the same! Thanks girl for reviewing and see ya in school!  
  
Anakin's Chick: Hey Sam sista! Didn't you just love that part with you and Davis?! I know you did! Lolz! Thanks for reviewing for me! And I'll chat with ya at Neogalaxy or sumthin!  
  
Yuyuhakusho: Thanks for constantly reviewing! I really liked to read your entries! I hope you'll read my other fics! ^_^  
  
Me "Thanks you guys for continually reading my fanfic!!! You guys are really great! I really hope I didn't miss anyone. Also thanks to all the other people who read my fanfic and liked it! I really appreciated your reviews! Oh yeah I was thinking about making another chapter for this fic, and it would be the same as the last chapter, just in TK's POV. What do you guys think?! Tell me in your reviews please!!!"  
  
Davis "Muhahaha! I made it into the reviews page!"  
  
Me "Now how the hell did he get in here? Oh well. See you guys in my other fics!!!" 


End file.
